Truth
by Kamil the Awesome
Summary: During an exercise set up by Batman, the Team discovers about Wally's secret relationship. Shadow Artemis, Spitfire.
1. Arc 1: Truth: Chapter 1

A/N: Because we need more Spitfire. Also, disclaimer on prologue. Plus, who wants to help out with my Season Three project?

Truth

The Team sat around a table in Mount Justice, staring at the mission briefing Batman had left for them.

"I thought we were done with team building," Wally said. He flipped over his sheet. "Thank the Bat that there's nothing on the backside."

"I think this will be a good exercise for us," Kaldur said. "I'm surprised he left specific information for each of us to share, but he is Batman."

Robin laughed when he read his instructions. "All of this time hiding my identity to give it away now." He kept reading through until he finished. "I know who should go first." He looked up at Wally. "Why would Batman write down for you to tell us about your girlfriend, assuming that's what she is."

"It's complicated," Wally said, looking away. "None of you would like her." He didn't want to see their faces.

"If she can stand you, she'll love us," Robin said. Wally looked at him and laughed, rubbing his forehead.

"Let me explain it in a way you'll understand, Rob." Wally looked at his best friend. "Our relationship is like what Bats could have if he didn't shut down Talia." Robin's jaw dropped, pieces coming together.

"Your girlfriend's a _Shadow_? As in Ra's al Ghul's League of Shadows' Shadow?" Wally nodded. "Who?"

"Tigress."

A/N: I know it's hella short, but I may be nice and give more. Just only need, say, five reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Big thanks to Vandalia Sakura, thesilentboom, Player Zero, RockyLover, theshow07, a person (Guest), paineraine, edboy4926, and Irenerb for the reviews. Here's the more I promised.

2

"So why are we going to Gotham instead of Central?" Wally asked. He already knew the team was dragging him to go visit Tigress. Artemis, he reminds himself. He'd been trying to keep her hidden from the others so that if she broke free of the Shadows like she claimed she would, they wouldn't know he knew her. Except for Robin, but he was a Dick. Not like the others knew he would be referring to anything other than the Boy Wonder's trolling pranks.

"Because Tigress, aka Artemis Crock aka Wally West's girlfriend, lives in Gotham."

"It's so nice of you to introduce us to her, Wally." He glanced back at Megan, smiling. He hadn't really wanted them meeting her, especially since her father was in Gotham this weekend. But he couldn't say anything because Sportsmaster was supposed to be halfway across the planet.

"How about I go and bring her to Gotham Park?" Wally suggested. "I don't know how her mother would react to me bringing all of you over."

"We are fine with that idea." Wally smiled. He could always count on Kaldur to be level headed and keep the others off of his back.

"Arriving at Drop Zone A." The bottom opened up and dropped Wally onto the roof of Artemis' apartment complex. Groaning from the hard landing, he walked over to the fire escape and slipped down the five stories to her window. Glancing in, he spots her long blonde mane. A quick, quiet tap gets her attention and a questioning smirk is on her face when she opened the window.

"What are you doing her, Kid?"

"Some of my friends didn't believe I had a girlfriend. They're over at Gotham Park."

Artemis stared at him for a second before smiling. "Is _the_ Kid Flash inviting me, Tigress, to meet the Young Justice League?" He rolled his eyes and a small giggle escaped her mouth.

"I still can't believe you call us 'the Young Justice League'."

"What else is there? 'Super Friends'? 'The Teen Titans'?" He glared at her and she laughed. "Keep cool Wally. I'm just teasing." She glanced over her shoulder at the door. "We need to get going. Dad probably knows who you are and we both know how he can get." Wally nodded and Artemis climbed out onto the fire escape. She closed the window and he swooped her up into his arms.

"We'll be there in a flash."

Artemis was able to roll her eyes before he took off.

* * *

Lawrence Crock watched his daughter climb out and get into the arms of an unfamiliar redhead. He was about to turn away when he watched the kid speed off. His face tightened. _She's dating a cape. And of all the capes, it has to be Kid _fucking_ Flash_. He growled, but a smile soon caught his lips.

"You try so hard not to kill, but by the end of the day I'll have you shooting an arrow into that boyfriend of yours, Artemis." He laughed. "You'll enjoy it too."

A/N: still somewhat short, but I need to go buy some popcorn to eat while I watch the Incredibles.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to Sassbrat, RockyLover, Irenerb, edboy4926, and Vandalia Sakura for the reviews. I highly suggest you go to and sign up. From there, join the 'struggle' to bring about Season 3.

3

The Team held back their surprise when Wally arrived at the park with a blonde girl with vague Asian features. Robin was familiar with a number of Shadows, but meeting Tigress, the most suspicious one he had ever heard of show up not only with his best friend, but also in civilian garb.

Artemis gazed at them all, a predatory glint in her eyes, analyzing them all. "So this is the Team. Robin," short boy with black hair and sunglasses, "Aqualad," tall, dark, and blonde hair that could be considered too short "Superboy," teenage Superman that seemed to be filled to the brim with angst "and Miss Martian," preppy girl that wore colors that could work better with green skin. She looked over at Wally.

"That didn't seem hard for you," he said, smiling. She elbowed him in the ribs.

"I am sure I speak for us all when I say we were shocked to discover that Wally was involved with a Shadow."

Artemis glared at Aqualad. "Says the fish who comes from Black Manta." He took a small step back, shocked.

"What do you mean?"

Artemis laughed. "You didn't know? Your real father is Black Manta, but I guess it makes sense Aquaman wouldn't tell you, given that his _brother_ of all people is Ocean Master." She laughed for a second before dying away. "You weren't supposed to know that." She turned on Wally. "I'm going to blame you for getting so soft."

"Oh yeah, blame the speedster. Never heard that one before." Wally tossed his hands up into the air before turning to his teammates. "So is that it?"

Robin laughed. "You really think we'd let it be that easy?" He turned to Artemis. "Want to hear about the time he got kicked out of Gotham for eating all of Batman's favorite snacks?"

"You promised you wouldn't tell anyone about that," Wally said, whining. He didn't even try to hide it, getting the others to laugh.

"I'll tell you about how we got together," Artemis offered and Robin grinned.

"I like her, KF. Definitely feeling the aster."

"Don't ask," Wally said, already knowing what Artemis was going to ask. "If we're going to have story time, I'm gonna go get food. That place in Chicago should be open by now." He gave Artemis a quick peck on the lips before taking off, heading for the zeta booth halfway across town.

* * *

Sportsmaster waited on a ledge above the zeta tube booth in Gotham. He had found out about it a week ago, following a boy that had stopped by to visit Artemis. Finding out that they were together had angered him. He knew Jade had a thing for Speedy, but he was a clone, a tool for the Light.

Kid Flash wasn't, and that made him dangerous. General knowledge about speedsters was that they knew where the best food was, especially the really cheap stuff. Nothing along those lines existed in Gotham, so he'd have to go somewhere else.

_And that's why I'm waiting for the punk_. He had a javelin ready for when the kid arrived, preparing to spear him through. When his prey arrived, a new thought came to mind.

A well aimed toss and the younger speedster was in the air. Sportsmaster jumped down on him, a specialty drug ready. Kid Flash struggled, but was soon out. He threw the hero over his shoulder. He pulled out a note he had prepared just in case he changed his mind and stuck it onto the booth.

Sportsmaster walked away, smiling.

'_I have your boyfriend. I'll be waiting for you to come and kill him, baby girl.'_

A/N: I have this strange feeling that this is going to become this massive, out of control fic. Or maybe that's just me thinking I can use this to rake in reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: thanks to Guest 1, Irenerb, awesomenaruto, Sassbrat, paineraine, misamisa1016, edboy4926, Guest 2, Player Zero, and Vandalia Sakura for the reviews. You're all glorious.

4

Wally's team was starting to warm up to Artemis, sitting around a table. The first question she had received after the speedster left was whether she had killed anyone. She tried to play with them, saying she had, but Robin called her out, ruining her fun.

"Fine, Megan. I'll tell you how I met Kid Idiot." The Martian girl was too bubbly for Artemis, but she was more like Wally than the others. Aqualad was polite, having the type of kindness that she had experienced amongst the Shadows. Superboy was quiet and withdrawn; she had heard rumors of his poor relationship with Superman. Rumors that she was guessing true.

And then there was Robin, her boyfriend's best friend. Artemis was sure the kid was still suspicious of her, but wasn't the whole team? She was a Shadow and the only identity her finding out that could have any impact was his.

"It begins the night you all fought Amazo at Gotham Academy. The Great One had tasked me with killing a side kick to prove my worth." She sighed, continuing. "Ivo didn't know I was about, so his infernal MONQUIs attacked me. After smashing up a bunch, I glanced inside to see Kid Idiot being crushed. I save his life, as you all know, because I didn't want the bot stealing my mark."

"Why go after Wally?" Megan asked.

"Because I had this massive poster of him that is signed in my room. Dad thinks that I tossed it away after being given the…mission, but I still have it. It's even spelt out to Tigress." Artemis laughed. "After this, I tried to slip away, already knowing that I was going to either be grounded or sent to Central City. However, I slipped up and Muscles here, heard. Wally races in that direction and finds me. Given that I'm wearing the fake hero suit that I had made, he doesn't figure out I'm a Shadow. Three kisses later and I'm accepting a date."

"Rather matic," Robin said.

Artemis glared at him, already familiar with some of the word fragments the kid had made. "What's the supposed to mean? Opposite of climatic?" Boy Wonder nodded and the Shadow rolled her eyes. "Maybe I should've agreed to shoot you with an arrow. The Great One certainly could've used it to get the husband he wants for Talia." She bit her lip and the Team laughed, except for Aqualad.

"I apologize for the behavior of my team. Some of them were convinced you weren't human." He glanced at Robin. "Given how much of a handful he can be."

Before Artemis can respond, Robin is up and standing, a hand on his ear. "Hey Jeeves, what's up?" He took a step away. "Wait, what now?" The Boy Wonder turned to face the others. "Are you sure about that? Does the Flash know? Uh huh. Yeah. He's our teammate, so we'll go. Kay. Got it." Robin's hand moved to leave the communicator, but hesitated. "Yes, I'll be home for dinner, Jeeves."

"What is it, Robin?" Aqualad asked.

"Wally's missing." He looked at Artemis, not hiding a trace of disgust. "The Shadows have him."

Only one Shadow knew about her relationship with the speedster. _Dad_.

* * *

Wally ached when he woke up. Looking around, the first thing that stood out was a white cat, smiling at him. Then he saw the massive mane of black surrounding it. "Cheshire," he said, trying to shout. His throat hurt, but he couldn't imagine why.

"So this is my sister's man." She stepped into the light, revealing the green garb she wore. "I don't know what she sees in you. I fool around with Red Arrow, but he's easy to get a _rise_ out of."

"That's interesting. However, I'm curious about something: why am I here?"

"Daddy dearest doesn't like you getting involved with Artemis. Thus, he's going to teach you a lesson." Wally watched as Cheshire walked out, her hips teasing him.

_Mom and Dad are going to kill me. Assuming Artemis doesn't do it first_.

A/N: and now suddenly there's more plot than before. Also, suspicion!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to edboy4926, Vandalia Sakura, SpitfireChick, paineraine, Kelsey21 (Guest), foreverajoan, Anonymous (Guest), Irenerb, Samantha Nightingale123, and Player Zero for the reviews.

5

"I'm going with you." The Team turned to face Artemis. "Do I need to repeat myself?"

"No, but we hadn't expected you to want to, uh…help," Megan said, fidgeting. Artemis scowled and crossed her arms.

"And why wouldn't I want to help?"

"Because our friend was kidnapped by the Shadows and you just happen to be a Shadow," Robin said. If she didn't know better, Artemis would've assumed he was accusing her of his kidnapping. _Or maybe he is_.

"Oh, so because I'm part of a group blamed for the actions of one over controlling asshole's decisions _I'm_ the bad guy?" Artemis waited for one of them to retort and tell her otherwise. When they said nothing, she groaned. "Way to go. You can try whatever you want, but I'm going after Wally. I'll admit it's my fault he got kidnapped, but it's not like I'm going to let my father continue to dictate my life."

"Why would your father kidnap Wally?" Aqualad asked.

"Because I think he knows Wally is Kid Flash." Artemis looked at the ground. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't try to get him revealed. We were both, careless." She sighed, looking at them. "Please just let me come along. I need to repair the damage I've caused."

The Team turned inward. "Let her come," Conner said. "She knows the Shadows and her father well." He glanced over at Artemis. "We do need an archer and it's almost as if the perfect opportunity to get one is staring us in the face."

"I agree with Conner on the Shadows part," Megan said. She smiled. "I've always wanted an Earth sister."

Kaldur turned to Robin. "What do you think? You are Wally's best friend."

"I don't trust her, but I can already tell I'm getting outvoted. Just let me say this: if she betrays us, don't look to me to defend her." They broke their huddle and Aqualad walked up to Artemis.

"We will help you. We'll need to change into uniform."

"Same here. Sportsmaster won't be home and he hasn't found my makeshift hero costume."

"Quick question," Robin said. "Why do you have a hero costume?"

"When's the last time either you or Batman stopped a mugger or a rapist?" She smiled, seeing Robin look away. "You may say I'm an assassin, but the Shadows have been about improving humanity. I'm just trying to do my part."

"Fine." Robin turned and walked away.

"You should know where to take me. It'll only take five minutes." Aqualad nodded and they followed Robin to the bio-ship. Artemis sat down in what she assumed was Wally's seat, ignoring the glare the Boy Wonder gave her. _If he didn't like her involvement, he'd have to deal with it_.

* * *

Wally was shocked when they told him to change into the Kid Flash uniform they somehow had gotten. He wanted to ask where they had gotten it from, but he was sure that they broke into his house and got it. After changing, he was blindfolded and gagged, the Shadows figuring out fast to shut him up. They led him through dozens of turns, trying to throw off any sense of direction in the off case he escaped. When he could finally see, Cheshire was standing in front of him, Sportsmaster behind her.

"Here's the thing, Flash Boy. If you survive what we're going to do to you, we'll be fine with you dating my sister, Artemis." The Shadow walked up to him, the cat mask smiling in victory. "When I remove your gag, I don't want to hear anything about me fucking Red Arrow. Daddy dearest doesn't know. Yet."

She ripped the cloth away and Kid Flash started laughing. "Do you think you have any right to be doing this to me?" He turned to Sportsmaster. "I'd say in some twisted reality you do, being her father. Of course, she speaks of you as being the man who helped her mother give her life. Not father, but just dad." The speedster laughed to himself. "I'd give you pity if it wasn't funny that she saw Green Arrow as being more father like that you."

That set off Sportsmaster. He grabbed a large hammer from the wall and smashed it against Wally's left foot, earning a strained scream and the glorious sound of bones cracking. There were a couple specks of blood on the blunt tool.

"Every time you run your mouth, I hit that foot. You got that, kid?"

* * *

The team waited on top of the apartment structure, waiting for Artemis. When the blonde girl arrived, her garb surprised them. The clothes were green, her midriff shown and an arrow on her chest. The look had a Shadow sensibility, but with the hero flair they all understood. A packed quiver sat on her back and a bow was in her hands, both as green as her suit.

"Time to save Kid Idiot."

A/N: and the plot thickens!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: thanks to Player Zero, yeaaa buddy (Guest), awesomenaruto, edboy4926, Irenerb, and Vandalia Sakura for the reviews. Also, sorry about taking so long. Damn college.

6

Kid Flash waited an hour into Cheshire's round torturing him to open his mouth. "Cheshire and Red, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage." He tried to laugh, wheezing through the two broken ribs he had. He could tell that one wouldn't be healed right. When Cheshire hit it with a crowbar, he guessed that she didn't.

"I wonder if I can get that rib to heal so that it impedes your lungs." _Or maybe not_. She laughed at the forced glare on his face. "Admit it, Flash Boy. You're enjoying this."

"If you were Artemis," he said, leaning in. "Then I'd enjoy this _so_ much more." Cheshire backed away and backhanded him, wiping the smirk away.

"I've gotten tired of swinging this around." Wally watched her set the crowbar down on a table and look through a variety of needles and small knives. He gulped; needles had always been a weak point for him. Cheshire filled one with a clear liquid before clearing it of air bubbles.

"Time for your check up, Baby Flash." With that, the mask descended on him.

* * *

The bio-ship was quiet. Artemis stared ahead, sure that the others were staring at the back of her head. She could already tell that Robin was burning holes into the back of her head and Superboy should've, but either he was as much of a boy scout as Superman, or he didn't have heat vision.

"Approaching Shadows holding location. Entering camouflage mode." Artemis knew enough about Martian camo to realize that it wouldn't fool every Shadow.

"Somebody needs to get on the ground and cause a distraction," she said. "Any Shadow that could pose a threat will spot us."

"How would you know that?" She looked over at Superboy, shocked that he spoke.

"Because I could pick out the faint lines of this ship from 300 yards. We won't make it all the way to the hangar. Not alive." Artemis stood up and turned to Miss Martian. "Get me a line. I'm going down there."

"You're going to betray us, aren't you?" She didn't look at Superboy.

"No. I'm going to save my boyfriend and maybe, just maybe, kill my father." Artemis looked Superboy in the eye. "You should know all about having daddy issues. However, I'd love to have yours." She looked away. "I actually tried to be a hero once, just to defy my father. He broke five ribs and a leg after that." The Team stared at her back, unsure of what to say. "Get me a cable, I'm heading down."

"No," Aqualad said. She turned to see he was standing. "You are part of this team on this mission, whether we like it or not. Nobody goes solo on a mission. Not even Robin." He glanced at the Boy Wonder, what looked like a glare on his face. Artemis also read that they were going to have a long conversation about something later.

"How are we going to get inside? They aren't idiots." The Team looked amongst themselves, a psychic conversation in progress. Artemis groaned, tired of being left out. However, she didn't get a chance to complain.

"We will go in the old fashioned way. At least, that's what Robin calls it." Artemis stared at the kid, trying to decipher what he meant.

A/N: Sorta short, but hey, rescue coming up.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: thanks to awesomenaruto, yuu101cutie (Guest), Irenerb, Player Zero, Vandalia Sakura, and edboy4926 for the reviews. I feel really bad about taking so long, especially with how fast updates were at the beginning.

7

Artemis put a hand to her right ear when she hit the snow. "Circle around the base. I'll make a distraction and get their frequency. Artemis out." She started for the base, ignoring Aqualad's acknowledgement and the sly comments from the Boy Wonder. From her direction, she'd reach the prison structure first; the hangar was on the far side of the complex, beyond the torture chambers and the training facility.

First job was finding out where Wally was. Her mission would be much easier if he were in the torture chambers, given the low numbers of guards and the proximity to the hangar bay, yet the prison structure would provide for a better distraction. Slipping up on the building, she searched the exterior until she found a grate half buried in snow. Artemis decided to take a chance and dashed out across the small clearing.

Artemis popped the grate off and slipped inside the building, exterior guards nowhere to be seen. She took random turns through the ventilation system until she reached a small notching she recognized. _I'm close to the resource station. Good_. She followed the old trail, various marks she had laid down during a training exercise from her childhood guiding her one step closer to Wally.

"Cheshire is moving that cape into a cell today," a guard said, below in the room she was about to enter.

"Which one?" _Thank you_.

"I don't know. I'm just paid by assassins to watch over the poor souls they decide to capture." Artemis growled and the guard glanced up. "You hear that?"

"What, you think one of those Justice brats is inside?" Artemis drew her bow.

"Maybe. Not sure why they're circling the compound." A knockout gas arrow emerged from the quiver.

"Didn't see them."

"Some higher up spotted them." The guard moved to flash a light up into the vent. Artemis pulled back, waiting for the beam to go away. Two men in the room. A four-foot drop to the grate and another six to the ground. The arrow she had picked returned to the quiver and two normal ones, coated into one of her sister's concoctions. The other arrow would be more useful for when she released all of the inmates. The perfect distraction and if Wally had any sense, he'd use it.

"Man, you're way too paranoid. Working for the Shadows hasn't done you much good."

"Don't let them hear you say that." The beam went away and Artemis smiled. She dropped, smashing through the grate. She took out the guard, the impact knocking him out cold. She pinned the other to the near wall, the concoction working fast. Smiling, she stood and moved to the control unit. Searching, she found the door release. Artemis hit it with a tap.

_Here I come, Wally_.

* * *

Cheshire had decided to taunt Kid Flash by walking him across the complex without a blindfold. Faded green eyes scanned the snowy plateau, searching for something. They glanced up and a small flash of light sprung across them.

"So your friends have come for you. I doubt Little Miss Arty came with them." Jade's smile mimicked the mask she wore. "It's like they'd ever be friendly with a Shadow."

"Ex-Shadow," Wally said. He coughed hard, staining the snow red.

Cheshire stared at him, the guards dragging him stopping. "You know, maybe I won't hit you until tomorrow. I'm just hoping you can survive through the next three days of torture. I'm sure the boys in the prison will _love_ having you around."

"You're a bitch." Cheshire's good mood went away. She brought up a hand, but sirens caused her to pause.

"What is that about?"

"Someone must've let all of the inmates go," a guard said. Kid Flash laughed, not enough energy to bring up his head.

"It sounds like _Little Miss Arty_ did come for me. I'm going to take a rain check on those three days of torture; I'm sure if things go south for me I could cash them in with you. It's been such a pleasure to have my spitfire's sister torture me."

Cheshire could only glare at the injured speedster.

* * *

The Team watched as the Shadows compound went into chaos, movement focusing on an installation furthest from the hangar.

"Wally sure knows how to pick them," Robin said. He glanced over at Aqualad.

"Take us down, M'gann. We have a teammate – and a friend – to rescue."

A/N: Reunion next.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: thanks to Player Zero, Guest, Sirens in the water, Irenerb, and andrea-ninja girl for the reviews.

8

Only Cheshire was with Kid Flash when Artemis arrived. Jade watched her sister approach, taking in the new look. "Never guessed you for the Green Arrow type, sis."

"That's rich, coming from his sidekick's fuck buddy." Wally snorted, wincing when he felt the ribs act up. Artemis glanced at him, worried, but returned to staring down her sister.

"So what should I call you now? Arrowette? Miss Arrow? Archery Girl?" Jade laughed at her made up names.

"It's Artemis. Not Artemis Crock, but Artemis. Goddess of the Hunt." With that, Cheshire flicked a sai up to Wally's neck. Artemis pulled her hand away from the arrow she had been reaching up for.

"A disappointing hunter you've turned out to be." Jade leaned over Kid Flash. "I was going to return your boyfriend in a couple days, assuming he survived, but I guess I'll just have to speed up the time table." A smidge of blood appeared on the sai.

"That's not that asterous." The voice echoed, far off in the distance. Wally smiled and Artemis realized the Team had arrived.

_Took you all long enough. Hook us both up_. There was a quick flash of pain.

_Artemis!_ She smiled, hearing the peppy Martian's voice.

_Artemis_, Aqualad began, _the League is on its way here to clean up this mess. Our objective is to get our teammate back and bring you in._

_Wait, I'm the villain?_ Cheshire stared at Artemis, unsure of what was occurring. A small, red disk flew out from behind and flung the sai away. Kid Flash kicked the assassin away and pushed over towards his girlfriend.

"Thanks for coming for me, beautiful."

Artemis smiled down at him. "Like I'd let my father do anything like that." She glanced up. "Looks like things are going to change."

"I don't think so beautiful." Wally blinked. "I'm getting rather sleepy."

_Guys! I think my sister fucked up Wa – Kid Flash more than I had expected_.

_What do you want us to do about it? _ Artemis glanced up, glaring at Superboy, approaching from the sky. The Kryptonian landed in a blast of powder.

"Pick him up and take him back to your ship. If we have to leave, then fine. He needs medical attention." The clone glared at her, but complied. Artemis chased after him, ignoring the few Shadows shouting at her. Cheshire had lived up to her name and slipped away.

* * *

It took five hours for the League to get around to checking up on the Team. Artemis had remained around, speaking with Miss Martian and Robin. M'gann, as the Martian was actually called, grew on her fast. Robin, being Wally's best friend – minus a certain Dick Grayson – had warmed up to her after the rescue, enjoying the stories involving the dates she had gone on with the speedster they all loved.

Aqualad – Kaldur'ahm – was reserved, a trait she assumed was an Atlantean thing. He spoke with her, yet the formal tone pushed her back. Robin assured her that he'd warm up to her after awhile.

Yet it was Superboy – Conner Kent – that stuck out the most. He was moody, a polar opposite of Superman's friendly attitude. The clone glared at her hard enough that she should've been fried by the Kryptonian heat vision that her father had dammed more than once.

Batman, Black Canary, and Green Arrow arrived. Wally had been shipped off to a hospital where Flash would check up on him. "Your work here was beyond satisfying." A faint smirk appeared on Batman's face. "Good job, Team. I suggest getting to know Artemis. She'll be joining the team."

"Wait, what?"

The Dark Knight stared at Artemis, gaging her response. "We have decided to make you a full member of the team, given that your position as a mole within the League of Shadows has been jeopardized and your handler is currently having his ribs realigned."

"Whoa there, Batman." All eyes turned to Robin. "What do you mean by 'your handler'?"

"Some would say I made the mistake of mixing work and, pleasure."

"I can't believe Wally kept something that important a secret."

A/N: I would've waited for that reveal, but I'm being lazy and I really need to take a shower. Stupid college forcing me to take showers at night… If you want more, just ask! 7 reviews and I'll consider it. 10 reviews and I'll make it a guarantee.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Keepmovingforwar (Guest), Guest 1, Sirens in the water, Guest 2, tlock27100, thelast-tearbender, paineraine, .31, Guest 3, Irenerb, RockyLover (Guest), Vandalia Sakura, and Player Zero for the wonderful reviews. 12, which just means I have to give you all this.

9

"_Recognized, Green Arrow, 08. Artemis, B-07."_ The Team turned to face the zeta tubes, watching the two green archers arrive. The younger one was smiling, fists at her hips. Wally – Kid Flash, she reminded herself – made the first move.

"Nice to see you here, babe." He pecked her lips, pulling back before they could get lost.

"It's nice to be hear." Artemis glanced over his shoulder at the others. Robin had hands over his mouth, trying to not laugh. Miss Martian's hands were clasped together and the look in her eyes scared the archer; it was too _happy_. Superboy looked bored, arms crossed and the constant glare on his face. Aqualad was unresponsive, his cool demeanor stuck in the mud.

"Welcome to the team," he said. Wally spun around so that they were side by side. His hand dropped to her waist.

"Thank you for the invitation. I'm sure this is all Kid Idiot's fault, right?"

"It was a team decision," Superboy said. "Nobody voted against you joining." Artemis stared at the Kryptonian, shocked. She had thought that only Robin and Miss Martian liked her.

"I'm honored." The briefing room grew quiet before Miss Martian charged Artemis, flying over.

"I'm so happy to have an Earth sister. I have 12 back home on Mars, but none here." Wally watched on as the two girls bonded further.

"At least I'll have a sister who won't abandon me. Or torture my boyfriend."

"Hey, your father was involved." Everyone heard Wally's protest, but ignored him.

"We'll be great friends, Artemis. We'll go shopping and have late night talks about boys and maybe you'll help me learn to cook and I'll let you fly my ship and – "

The archer's sudden hand stopped the blabbering Martian. "Megan, calm down. Let the others get friendly before you drag me off to be your Barbie." Artemis regretted the comment, seeing the flashing lights in M'gann's eyes.

"Somebody's whelmed."

"Somebody is still butchering the English language. First you try to use a flower to mean 'everything went fine' and now you're taking a part from _Mean Girls_ too far."

Robin grinned, flipping away. "Nice to know that Arty likes _Mean Girls_. I'll add that to the five foot stack of blackmail I already have on Wally."

"Dude, really?"

"Great comeback, Wally."

Superboy stayed back, watching her. He turned away. "I need to go get Wolf. I'm sure he'll like to meet you." The Kryptonian walked off, heading somewhere else.

"Curious name for a dog. Husky or German Sheppard?"

"Wolf is a wolf that was experimented on with Kobra Venom supplied to The Brain," Aqualad said.

"Which he got from my father, who was at Santa Prisca when you discovered the drug." The Team stared at her; even Wally was shocked by her knowledge.

"That reminds me," Robin said. "I never did figure out the original relationship between you and Wally."

"When Arty – hey – decided to become a double agent, Bats picked me to be her contact. It has something to do with that one poster of me under her bed that's covered in lipstick." The archer went red. Before anyone tried to slice through the uncertain air, a large, white beast took down Artemis. She looked up to stare at black and yellow eyes.

"Sorry about Wolf, Artemis. He gets that way sometimes." The animal studied her before getting off. She pushed herself up and looked at Superboy.

"You have any other pets?"

"Sphere."

"Let me guess. Sphere is a sphere." The Kryptonian nodded and she groaned, leaning back. Artemis covered her face. "Somebody needs to teach you about how to name pets."

"Says the ex-assassin." She glared at Wally.

"I bet you suggested 'Krypto'. Any idiot who needs my help to get away from Amazo deserves it."

"That was your arrow?" Robin cackled, a sound Artemis recognized from her serious Tigress days. "Were you also wearing the 'Arrowette' suit too?" She looked away, cheeks blazing.

"Don't listen to Robin. He's quite the _Dick_."

"He seems more like a troll," Artemis said.

"I've known him longer." She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say, Baywatch."

A/N: So do you want her to go on a mission with the Team? Or should I just end it here. Or maybe move onto someone else and get some more delicious secrets exposed.


	10. Arc 2: Proving Grounds: Chapter 10

A/N: thanks to monzepelmoon, Vandalia Sakura, Sirens in the water, Player Zero, Irenerb, and .31 for the wonderful reviews. Sorry about taking so long. I wanted to get a good map of Gotham.

10

"Team, I have a mission for you." They all turned to face Batman. "The Joker has escaped from his cell at Arkham. As such, I'll be busy hunting him down. I'm placing the security of Gotham into your hands. Robin and Artemis will assign you to your sectors. As Gotham natives, they know the city best. I'll keep the Team informed as to where the Joker is." He glared at the Team. "If you come across him, do not engage. Flee."

He turned to the zeta tubes. "You are safer that way." _Recognized, Batman 02_.

"Not very covert," Superboy commented.

"This is Gotham. You have to be covert," Artemis said. "Or you die."

"Robin will assign patrol areas," Kaldur said, ignoring Artemis' comment.

"Arty can make comments there, if she likes," Robin said, earning a glare from the archer.

* * *

"I'll be taking Crime Alley," Robin said. The Bio-Ship was in route to a hangar outside of Gotham City. "It's the worst part of town and I have some experience there alone."

"I should be going there," Artemis said, cutting in.

"I want you to work the Bowery and Amusement Mile. That'll include the neighborhoods in between, minus my area." Artemis nodded.

"Miss M, take the Upper East Side and Robinson Park. Ivy has a habit of living in the park, so your physiology will protect you. However, I would suggest staying out of the Fashion District. Not much happens there." M'gann didn't respond, focusing on flying.

"Aqualad, you have the Gotham River and the Harbor. Make sure to check in on Blackgate; most of the Joker's crew is there and with you in the water, it will make Bats' life much easier."

"I will be ready."

"Superboy, you have the Coventry, Gotham U., and first response for Arkham Asylum." The Kryptonian nodded.

"That leaves KF. You have the Upper West Side, Old Gotham, the Tricorner, and the surrounding countryside, including Brentwood Academy and Wayne Manor."

"Don't worry about me."

"We'll be landing in ten minutes," M'gann said. "My telepathic link doesn't work over an area as large as Gotham, so we'll have to rely on COMs."

* * *

Edward Nigma looked at the light projectors. "You've outdone yourself this time, Luthor."

"You'll have to thank my leadership during the No Man's Land Period. The work LexCorp did has allowed us with the ability to move under the Dark Knight's nose. The Light has deemed these gains a viable loss, with the price being the children."

"Oh, don't worry about them," Nigma said. He tapped his cane twice. The projectors turned on and green light emerged from the Gotham LexCorp Tower.

"Riddle me this, Justice Brats."

A/N: short, but I do have an idea.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks to monzepelmoon, Irenerb, andrea-ninja girl, and Vandalia Sakura for the reviews. Would love to see more, but at least I got some. Also, I'm an admin (Flash) for the Facebook page 'President Luthor'. Go like it.

11

A small box with a green question mark was waiting for the Team when they arrived in Gotham. Robin approached it, Kid Flash at his side to pull him out in a millisecond. After a couple seconds of inspection, the Boy Wonder popped the box open. Inside was an object he had seen once before.

"An Enigma Machine. Bats has one of these in the Batcave, thoroughly inspected for bugs and trackers. This one appears to be a little different."

"What's the point of it?" Artemis asked, walking up with the others.

"He's going to send riddles and this is used to solve it." Robin picked it up and inspected it. "It seems I won't be patrolling Crime Alley. Artemis, it's up to you now. KF can cover what you can't."

"You will be going after the Riddler?" Aqualad asked. Robin nodded.

"It can't be that hard," Superboy said.

"So wrong you are," a distorted voice said from the box. "It is doubtful you brats will solve my conundrums. Let's start with an easy one. I am flora, not fauna. I am foliage, not trees. I am shrubbery, not grass. What am I?"

Robin glared at the box. "This is too easy." He manipulated the letter keys so that it read "bush". He pressed it in.

"You managed to solve what a chimp could do, Brat Wonder. The next riddle will be revealed to you where the Dark Not sent the police while at the Asylum."

Robin grinned. "Hate having to pull info from the Batcave, but gotta do what you gotta do. Let's see." He pulled out a file on Arkham and went through it until he found an address. "Here we go. Apartment 1511, 225 O'Neil Avenue, Old Gotham. If I come across anything I can't handle, I'll call." He slipped into the shadows while the rest of the Team split up to head off.

* * *

"Other than me, is anyone put off by the giant green question mark on the LexCorp building?" Kid Flash asked the Team. He could see the entire Gotham skyline from the opposite shore. He raced up New Jersey Highway 23, approaching the turnoff between Archie Goodwin International Airport and Mooney Bridge.

"I like the green, but it's the wrong shape," Artemis commented. There was an audible gasp from her side before a loud bellow of rage.

"That was too much like Superboy," Robin said.

"Nice to hear from you Rob," Wally said. "You almost there?"

"Give me a few seconds."

"Got it. Heading for the next bridge back into Gotham." Kid Flash made his turn, crossing Mooney. Far off on the horizon was Robert Kane Memorial Bridge, connecting the Gotham elite to the city. Three flashes of orange popped up and chunks fell away.

"Just lost my way back into Gotham."

_I just lost mental contact with Robin, guys_. Wally could feel the concern flooding from M'gann. _I believe he's in danger_.

"Of course. The riddle. I am bush. Ambush," Kaldur said. "Everyone, head for Robin's position. We'll regroup across the street from the Riddler's old base."

A/N: what does the Riddler have in store for the Team? Why did the bridge blow up? Will I reach 100 reviews before I finish this story?


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: big thanks to Guest, Major Winters 101st, and monzepelmoon for the reviews. Would love to put up more names up here.

12

Aqualad was relieved to discover that Kid Flash hadn't been the last one to reach the rendezvous. Instead Superboy was last, trying not to leave craters all across Gotham. He stepped off the bus, dragging three tied up gang members with him.

"They tried to mug a young girl on the bus. I had to do something."

"It is likely your actions are going to be reported," Aqualad said. "I believe that Batman won't be pleased that we made ourselves obvious."

"He'll have our heads if we don't get Robin back," Kid Flash said. They all glanced across the street at the apartment building. "Who's going in first?"

"You can," Artemis said. "I'll cover you. I'd bet that the Riddler left behind that device he had waiting for us when we arrived."

"You think he'd leave behind his device?" Superboy asked.

"Why yes I would, imperfect clone," the Riddler's voice said, taunting. They looked around until M'gann noticed the device taped onto the street light above them. She floated up and brought it down, holding it in the middle of their group.

"What have you done with Robin?" Aqualad asked.

"I'll tell you, if you can answer my riddle. What has a head, a tail, is brown, and has no legs?" A couple seconds passed before Kid Flash grabbed the device and typed in "penny" and pressed the word in.

"You are correct, speedster. You know all about the most famous one of all. Go to where the one connected to it transformed."

"What does that mean?" Artemis asked. "What is he talking about?"

Kid Flash said nothing. He glanced at Aqualad before looking to Miss Martian. "I'm going alone. I'll keep in touch through the link. We're heading to the Solomon Wayne Courthouse. That's where Harvey Dent became Two Face."

Aqualad turned to Superboy and Artemis as the other two took off. "We will continue to patrol Gotham City. If you hear anything about the whereabouts of either the Riddler or Robin, call it in." They nodded. Conner leapt high into the air while Artemis launched a grappling arrow up to the rooftops.

Aqualad remained in place for a moment. "Nothing is ever easy."

* * *

The Riddler watched as Robin struggled against his binds. He had a minute left before he'd have to work his magic against Kid Flash. Sportsmaster watched over his work.

"Is Cheshire in place yet?"

"Don't worry about her. She's moving into place."

"I'll trust you're right. The plans of the Light depend greatly on retaking Artemis. Or killing her. Whatever works."

A/N: more reviews, faster update. Also, share with your review happy friends. Or just share this story with anyone who'd be interested.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: thanks to me-and-my-thoughts, Player Zero, Anonymous (Guest), and Irenerb for the reviews.

13

Kid Flash held out a hand to Miss Martian when they arrived at the Solomon Wayne Courthouse. It was an old, imposing structure made from marble. At least, that's what everyone thinks. He had heard that records about the material were lost forty years ago during the Great Gotham Fire. That had led to Wayne Industries rising from the ashes and becoming the largest corporation until the rise of LexCorp.

"_Are you sure about this, Wally_?" Miss Martian asked. Kid Flash nodded. He raced across the street and up a pillar on the far side, avoiding Two Face's men standing around outside. He slipped in a door on the upper level.

"_It's safe inside here, M'gann_," he said. She nodded and became invisible before flying over. Kid Flash kept the door just ajar so that Miss Martian could slip in unnoticed. They continued through the hallway until emerging in the balcony section of a courtroom. Down below were Two Face and Robin, tied up with a gun against his head. The Boy Wonder glanced up at his teammates, his vision skirting away before the villain could notice.

"_Why did Robin look away_?"

"_So that Two Face doesn't know we're here_." Kid Flash looked up and spotted a rifle barrel. "_There's a sniper above us. Take him out and drop him into the group of men. I'll get Dent_." He ignored the Martian's confusion. She followed his directions, knocking out the sniper before putting him into the middle of the crowd.

Kid Flash leapt down, speeding the instant his feet touched the warn wood. He smashed a path through the men and smashed into Two Face. Bouncing back, he pulled the gag from Robin's mouth.

Instead of lips, there was a green question mark. _Riddler_. A flare was tossed at Miss Martian, dropping her from the sky. It ignited a circle of gasoline around her and she fainted. Kid Flash moved to save her, but a bullet hit his knee and he skidded to a halt. Two Face's men cleared out as a voice spoke.

"I'm your follower in the light, yet I'm invisible in the night. At various sizes I appear. I won't harm you. Have no fear. What am I?" Kid Flash looked around, trying to find the Riddler. He spotted a gray ponytail slip away. _What is Deathstroke doing here?_

"A shadow," a familiar female voice said. A figure emerged from the shadows, wearing a mask.

"Cheshire," Kid Flash said, gritting his teeth. The assassin's mask was smiling, taunting him.

"Nice to see you too, Kid Blunder. I'm here for the Martian and too leave a message for my little sis. Tell her to come meet me at the gym father trained us at by dawn. If she doesn't, her entire team dies." Cheshire walked past him and pulled Miss Martian out of the flames.

"There's a bomb in the bullet Deathstroke used, isn't there?" Cheshire looked at Kid Flash for a moment, but said nothing. He passed out as she slipped back into her shadow.

* * *

Artemis patrolled Crime Alley, keeping an eye to the sky for when Miss Martian and Kid Flash finished. As she prepared to leap down on an unsuspecting rapist, a familiar flare flew into the Gotham sky.

_The Shadows just captured someone by the harbor. _ It took her a second to figure out whom. _ Aqualad!_

She took off, scared. With Aqualad down, Superboy had to be the Shadow's next target. Artemis took off across the rooftops, making sure to use her shadow to scare off the rapist.

Her team was in danger.

A/N: really enjoy writing this. Reviews = faster update.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: thanks to monzepelmoon (twice!) and Player Zero for the reviews. I really don't want to be _that_ writer who begs for reviews. I just wished they'd happen more…

14

Artemis found Superboy in the middle of Lower Gotham fighting off a dozen Shadows. She leapt into the fray, taking two down with her landing.

"Nice entrance," Superboy said, sending a Shadow flying into the abandoned bus. It appeared they attacked the bus he had been on.

"Thanks. Why you taking transit?"

"Don't want to leave craters all over town. Metropolis already complains about it."

Artemis nodded and continued taking down Shadows, who seemed to multiply. They went after Superboy, only engaging her if she was between them and the clone. She tried to help lighten his burden, but the ninja warriors increased in numbers. Soon enough they disappeared, taking Superboy with them.

"Superboy!" Artemis called out. Her body was shaking, but she didn't know if it was from terror or from exhaustion. She knew that Batman was only a simple dial away, but then she'd be seen as a failure. Thinking about where Kid Flash and Miss Martian may've gone, she hurried back onto the rooftops. She moved from building to building until she reached a good perch high on Wayne Tower.

Looking out, Artemis spotted the building she was looking for: Solomon Wayne Courthouse. She knew about Harvey Dent's transformation into Two Face, and his fixation on that courthouse. Sighing, she fired a grappling arrow from her perch and began the trek over.

* * *

When Artemis arrived, there were no goons outside. _Not good. Not good at all_. She slipped in through an open skylight that led into a back office. Passing through the door, she spotted Kid Flash on the ground.

"Wally." Her voice was so low that she was surprised when he looked over at her.

"Arty." He rolled over, coughing. "What are you doing here?"

"Where's Miss Martian?"

Kid Flash looked down, sighing. "Cheshire and the Riddler got her." He looked up, but not at Artemis.

"My sister is involved? Great." Artemis kicked the ground. "They got Aqualad and Superboy."

"What are we going to do?" Kid Flash asked, pushing himself onto a knee. He groaned from the effort and the archer was holding him up in a second.

"I'm calling in the League. You need medical attention and I'm not prepared to fight the Riddler. My family, sure. I'm just not smart enough to take the Riddler."

"That's a lie, Artemis. We both know you can save them all." He laughed. "Cheshire said to go to the gym where your father trained both of you. If you don't arrive by dawn, the entire team is dead." Kid Flash looked up her. The level of seriousness in his eyes shocked Artemis.

"You must prevent that." He leaned over and coughed. "I've already put in the call for Flash. He'll be here soon enough. You need to get going."

For the fourth time that night, Artemis took to the rooftops alone.

A/N: sorta short, but hey. The end is getting close. Unless I just start doing missions. *cough*cough*ideas*cough*


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: big thanks to Irenerb, monzepelmoon, Player Zero, Rodrigo (Guest), arrowflash (Guest), and paineraine for the reviews.

15

Artemis reached the old gym ten minutes after she left Wally. The structure is squat compared to the ten story apartments that surround it. She looks over to check the roof. A spread of land mines spaced out in an uneven pattern meant she'd have to go in the hard way: the front door.

Landing close to the entrance, Artemis noticed the green question marks everywhere, spiraling around. She took a step forward and pushed the door open. Nothing. No traps, no surprise encounters with Cheshire. Entering, she was only half surprised when the door sealed itself, accompanied by the sound of locks.

There was no going back.

Artemis pushed through the inner doors to find a the gym had been renovated with a flurry of green question marks, her four teammates tied up to varied length rope, and large, mechanical bows with bolts large enough to split a body.

"Welcome contestant," Riddler's voice said. "Here we have a variant of Russian Roulette I like to call "Can You Save Them All?" Your goal is to prevent all of your teammates from dying. You have too options: either find a way to cut them down safely or join your father and sister in the Shadows."

Artemis smiled. "I'm not going to betray my team." She took a step forward. One of the large bolts smashed through the floor right in front of her, almost taking out a leg.

"Can't let you do that. The best view for a shot is at the end of a short drop." Artemis growled. She had no time to play the Riddler's game, but it seemed she had to. Looking at the Team, she noticed that Robin was awake. One of the white lenses had been cracked and she could just make out the blue eyes on the other side.

It took a moment before Artemis realized he was glancing at a ladder on the far wall. She took a step towards it, half expecting another bolt. It never came. Continuing on in that direction, she kept it slow, preparing for a course correction.

It came just before she reached the ladder.

"Can't let you go that way. One side is electrocuted, while the other is safe. To figure out which one, listen to my riddle. 'I am the beginning of the end, and the end of time and space. I am essential to creation, and I surround every place. What am I?'"

Artemis stared at the directions, thinking. She had never done well with mind games, her training set up to make her a stellar assassin and not a detective. She looked at her teammates, nervous. Their chains dropped a little. Robin's hands moved into a shape and fell out of it before she could be certain of what it was.

_It looked like the hand sign for the letter 'e'. Why would he do that? Unless…_ Artemis turned to the two paths. One was to the left and the other was to the right. A smirk on her face, she took the left path.

Nothing happened. She continued on, thankful for both having Robin in the room and learning sign language. As Artemis reached the ladder, there was an unsettling sound. The chain holding the Boy Wonder dipped at little, throwing off her line. The ladder then slid down the wall and the Team spun. Two glowing, red objects and one green one appeared and the three others groaned, weakened by whatever failsafe she had activated.

Grimacing, she continued on, following the ladder's path. The Riddler made no move to stop her. Artemis bet that his traps weren't along the walls, assuming that she wouldn't make it this far. _Or didn't expect the others to be able to help_. Reaching the ladder, she started up. She spotted a platform above her, a perfect place to get a good look at the trap.

Artemis groaned, pulling herself onto the platform. The climb had taken more out of her than she had expected; the night was wearing her down. Against the wall was the perfect place to set the heavy quiver she had down. Removing an arrow, she kneeled at the edge and looked around. The chains lined up from her position, yet the spot where they'd release didn't. Scowling, Artemis climbed down five feet on the ladder.

The spots almost lined up from the ladder. _Bastard wants me to drop down and kill myself in the process. Ain't happening_. Climbing back up, Artemis looked to her quiver. Where it should've been was now just a flat wall. Growling, she gripped the arrow she had tightly. Taking in a deep breath, she glanced at the small grappling gun on her left thigh before taking the leap. The shot was almost immediate after passing the platform. She watched, falling, as her teammates were cut down, removed from their weaknesses.

Miss Martian caught her before she could pull out the grappling gun.

A/N: ending it here so I can get this posted. Next chapter: Batman!


	16. Arc 3: The Adventure Continues: Ch 16

A/N: thanks to geekdad, monzepelmoon, paineraine, Anonymous (Guest), and Player Zero for the reviews. Sorry about taking so long.

The Adventure Continues

16

Batman stared at the team assembled before him. Only Robin and Aqualad appeared to be fully awake. Superboy stared at a panel behind the Dark Knight while Miss Martian rested her head on his shoulder. Artemis' eyes were droopy, even though she tried to pull them wider open.

"_Recognized, Kid Flash, B-03_." The young Speedster walked in on a crutch, yawning. Batman already knew that his injury wasn't severe enough to warrant the crutch.

"Now that we're finally here, I have some things to say." He started pacing and the teen heroes watched him. "There was a small spike in crime during your mission, however, you were able to return the Riddler to custody. He is on his way back to Belle Reve, where he'll be put into solitary confinement so he doesn't escape again."

"Is that it?" Kid Flash asked, yawning again. "It's not even four in Central." Batman glared.

"The Watchtower picked up unknown readings in Bialya. You're being sent to investigate. I'd suggest getting your sleep on the way there. The country didn't agree to our UN charter, and as such their troops have orders to fire on contact." He turned for the zeta tubes. "There are also rumors that there is a telepath in Bialya. Miss Martian, you are to avoid him at all costs."

"_Recognized, Batman, 02_."

"You heard Batman," Aqualad said. "Miss Martian, prepare the bio ship. Robin will fly the first stretch." She nodded and they all headed off to get ready.

* * *

"Hey, Artemis. Wake up."

Wally watched as Artemis finally woke up. He had no idea where they were or why she had a Green Arrow inspired costume on. Her being Tigress, he knew. But not this.

"Wally?" she asked, sitting up. He grinned and nodded.

"That's me. You don't look that great. Well, other than the new look that is."

"New look?" Artemis looked down. She had on green instead of orange and black, and a bare midriff. "Who put me in this?"

"Uh, Batman maybe? He could be grooming you to go straight and just be a hero." Artemis looked up at him and glared.

"I seriously doubt he'd give up my position with the League of Shadows in order to gain one more ally in the streets." She rubbed her forehead, noticing there was a lot of sweat beneath the suit. "Where are we?"

"I don't know, perhaps – " Wally stopped talking, looking up. Artemis just registered the downward scream of a tank shell before being dragged out of the hut she had woken up in. The explosion flung them forward five feet, the archer rolling onto her feet.

Two Humvees and a tank were on the horizon, approaching them. After a second, Artemis was able to pick up their voices.

"I think we're in Bialya." A stream of bullets flew for them. Before she could jump out of the way, she was in Kid Flash's arms.

"I know you want to fight them, but we don't have the time for that." He kicked it up a notch and they were gone.

* * *

Robin groaned as he sat up. He rubbed his forehead and squinted his eyes. _Why is it so bright?_ He looked around, seeing only sand. Opening up his wrist computer, his eyes widened.

"Why am I in Bialya? And what happened to March?" Looking at the map, he noticed a signal, half a click south. Checking for soldiers, he slipped out from the rock formation and started for the source.

* * *

He didn't know who he was. He didn't know anything other than everything was mean. The people all hated him, shooting strange objects that bounced off of his skin. Leaping across the desert, he found two more. One in black with red hair, the other in green with blonde. He landed between them, striking the male first. He hit the cliff hard.

The girl flipped away, drawing a bow. Her arrows did nothing to him. Before he could reach her, another shell hit his side. He was then gone, heading to destroy those who had distracted him.

* * *

"Whose side is he on?" Artemis asked.

"Do you want to stick around and find out?" She looked at Wally, who appeared to be fine, other than not having any food. Shaking her head, he scooped her up into his arms and took off in the other direction. Racing through the dunes, he tripped on a small rock embedded in a downhill, tossing her as he fell.

They stopped rolling at the bottom of the hill. Looking up, they watched two drones fly past. On their feet in seconds, they moved into position as the small planes came back in for another pass.

"I'm almost there!" They both flinched, not expecting a voice in their head.

"Did you just hear a girl in your mind?"

"Girls are always on my mind. You're, uh I mean, they're usually not talking." Artemis wanted to glare, but the drones were almost upon them. She pulled out an EMP arrow and fired it at them.

The drones were destroyed before it could hit its mark. They watched as a green girl descended from the sky.

"I dig the new look J'onn, but it doesn't scream 'Manhunter'." The girl squeaked.

"You know my uncle?" She smacked her forehead. "Hello Megan! You're Kid Flash – Wally. And you're Artemis." The two humans stared at the Martian.

"We're on a team, aren't we?"

"Yeah. Us, Robin, and Superboy."

"Super what now?"

A/N: now I'm just going to play with canon a little until I reach the end of the modified story. So… "Auld Acquaintances", perhaps.


End file.
